The Prince of Time:Chapter 2
I had been racing the nymphs in the woods because they were the only creatures that could give me a challenge and wouldn't try and kill me if I lost. I started walking back toward camp, I saw the sun begin to rise over Long Island Sound and I saw a small flame shoot off the surface. It flew across the sky and crashed into the shore a few yards from me. I ran over to see a boy sitting in a smoldering crater; he was dressed in simple clothes and had a fedora on top of his head. His eyes began to open and I reached out my hand to help him up. He grabbed my hand and pulled himself out of the small crater before patting off his closes and took a look around. “Where am I,” he asked. “Camp Half-Blood; let me guess, you just turned 16,” I said to him as he kind of looked shocked that I knew. “Today is my birthday, how did you know?” he questioned me. “Every so often, a demigod or two will come flying out of the sun on their 16th birthday. Normally they are children of Apollo. Is that your dad?” “That’s what he told me before he launched my like a rocket,” he said with some anger in his voice. “By the way, my name is James McAim, what’s yours?” “Nolan Swift, son of Hermes,” I said back as I once again reached out my hand for a hand shake which he accepted. “Come on, lets get you to the Apollo cabin before the Ares kids find you. One of my friends will take good care of you.” We started walking back to camp as I listened to him talk about his day so far. What he had planned and how he was going to meet a friend of his. At one point he went to take out his cell phone to call him but I took it away before a fury or a drakon showed up. I knocked on the door to the cabin and Malcolm answered the door. I told him who was standing behind me and some of the other Apollo demigods dragged him in and showed him around. I started heading back toward my cabin, hoping that there wasn’t a prank waiting for me and that all my stuff was still there. I might have been the only son of Hermes that didn’t take part in cabin pranks and didn’t steal other peoples stuff (unless they took mine). However as I reached to turn the doorknob, the camp alarm began to sound and I began running for the Big House with my hand around my hammer pendant, ready to activate it at a moment’s notice. A few campers were already there with most of the others pilling out of their cabins in battle armor and pajamas. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I forced myself to the head of the growing crowd of people. Chiron walked out of the house holding a small letter sized piece of paper. “The Oracle has been kidnapped. I am announcing and emergency meeting of all the cabins in exactly one hour. Spread the word, for things are not looking good,” he said with his face showing signs of depression, but not wanting the other campers to notice. I ran back to my cabin and opened the door telling Travis what was going on. He took a step back before regaining his balance and told the campers to get in line. After that, we all headed for the meeting place. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:02, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:The Prince of Time Category:Chapter Page